The Amazing Race 1
The Amazing Race 1 is the first installment of the reality television show The Amazing Race. The Amazing Race 1 features eleven teams of two, each with a pre-existing relationship, in a race around the world. The twentieth Race premiered on Sunday, February 19, 2012. It aired on CBS in the United States on Sunday nights at 8:00 p.m. ET/PT with the two-hour season finale on May 6, 2012. The show is hosted by Phil Keoghan. Episode title quotes Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racers. # "Tears of a Actress (Belize City, Belize)" – Alicia (of Alyssa & Alicia) # "Let Them Fight Themselves (Dubai, United Arab Emirates)" – '' Morgan'' # "Girls Will Have So Much Fun With the Car (Rotorua, New Zealand)" – Alexandra # "I Feel Like Sherlock Holmes (Tokyo, Japan)" – Ava (of Xavier & Ava) Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg. Trips are sponsored by Travelocity *'Leg 1' – The Express Pass – an item that can be used on the race to skip any one task of the team's choosing up until the 8th leg. *'Leg 2' – Dune Buggy for each team member *'Leg 3' – A trip to Seychelles *'Leg 4' – A pair of 52 inch HD LCD TVs *'Leg 5' – *'Leg 6' – *'Leg 7' – *'Leg 8' – *'Leg 9' – *'Leg 10' – *'Leg 11' – *'Leg 12' – $1 million Race summary 'Leg 1 (United States' → Belize) *Seattle, Washingon, United States (Gas Works Park) (Starting Line) * (Cancun International Airport) to Belize City , (Philip Goldson International Airport) *Belmopan (Parliament House) *Belmopan (Regional Language Monument) * Belize City to Ambergris Caye *San Pedro Town (Beach) * Ambergris City to Belize City *Altun Ha Leg 2 (Belize → United Arab Emirates) * Belize to Dubai, United Arab Emirates (Dubai International Airport) *Dubai (Burj Al-Arab) *Abu Dhabi (Formula Rossa) *Abu Dhabi (Khalifa Park) In this Detour teams choice between In the Snow or In the Market. In In the Snow, Teams must climb to the top of Ski Dubai with complete tools, take a ice block, and back to bottom. Once there, use the provided tool to break the ice to get the next clue. In In the Market, Teams must find twenty sisha, a traditional cigarette in Middle East. If teams success, the owner will give them their next clue. In this Roadblock, team members must ride the roller coaster. Along the way, teams must look around of the area to figure out their next destination. ;Additional Task : * In Burj Al-Arab, teams must play tennis against local people. Leg 3 (United Arab Emirates → New Zealand) * Dubai to Rotorua, New Zealand (Rotorua International Airport) *Matamata (Hobbiton Movie Set) *Rotorua (Hell's Gate) *Rotorua (Okere Falls) *Rotorua (Rotorua Museum) In the Detour teams chose between Shear and Carry. In Shear teams had to shear two sheep succesfully to receive a clue. In Carry teams had to carry 5 sheep into a pen to receive a clue. In Roadblock one team had to search for a buried clue in the hot mud pits. ;Additional Tasks * Once landed, teams had to take a car and tarvel by it to all locations on this leg. * At Okere Falls teams must perform an adventure sport called river sledging. With the help of the two guides, teams must complete 1 mile (1.6 km) course with only a small board, called a sledge for protection. Leg 4 (New Zealand → Japan) * Rotorua, New Zealand (Rotorua International Airport) to Tokyo, Japan (Tokyo International Airport) * Tokyo (Tokyo Tower) * Tokyo (Tsukiji Fish Market) * Tokyo (Daiwa Sushi Bar) * Tokyo (Hamarikyu Gardens) In this leg's Detour teams chose between Past and Present. In Past teams had to head to Antique Mall in Ginza and then search through thousands of japanese plates one with RATW logo on it and give it to owner of shop. In Present teams had to find manga shop, wear costumes and walk around town and look for 4 check-points to receive a clue. In the Roadblock one team member had to eat huge plate of sushi which contained almost 100 sushi rolls. ;Additional Tasks * At Tsukiji Fish Market teams had to search through hundread of dead fishes for a clue which was hidden inside a fish. * After completing Roadblock, team had to eat a spoon of wasabi. Leg 5 (Japan → Czech Republic) * Tokyo, Japan (Tokyo International Airport) to Prague, Czech Rebublic (Prague Ruzyně Airport) * Prague (Štvanice Stadium) * Prague (Dancing House) * Prague (Prague Ruzyně Airport) * Prague (Jubilee Synagogue) * Prague (Prague Castle) In the Fast Forward team had to score four goal against a goalkeeper for the Czech national hockey team. In this leg's Detour teams chose between Shot and Slide. In Shot teams had to travel to The Clay Pigeon Shooting Club and both team members had to shot one flying clay pigeon to receive a clue. In Slide teams had to find Bobsleigh Track and slide down 1 kilometre track to receive a clue. In the Roadblock one team member had to complete Europe's longest kart track to receive a clue. Additional Task * At Prague Ruzyně Airport, teams were given helicopter ride to Roadblock destination, kart track. Future legs ;Leg 6 (Czech Republic → Poland) ;Leg 7 (Poland → Ukraine) ;Leg 8 (Ukraine → Russia) ;Leg 9 (Russia → Nepal) ;Leg 10 (Nepal) Tabelka *A red team placement means the team was eliminated. *A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forwad. *A purple ε indicates that the team decided to use the Express Pass on that leg. *An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump during the next leg of the race. *A ⊃ or a ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; ⊂ or ⋐ indicates the team who received it; ⊂⋑ indicates that the team was U-Turned, but they used the second U-Turn on another team. Nico & Olivia elected to use the Express Pass to bypass the Roadblock in Leg 3. Alexandra & Noah initially arrived 3rd, but were issued a 30-minute penalty for taking a taxi from Tokyo International Airport to Tokyo Tower, when the clue instructed teams to travel metro. Miyu & Cian initially arrived 1st, but were issued a 30-minute penalty for taking a taxi from Antique Mall in Ginza to Tsukiji Fish Market when the clue instructed teams to travel metro.